This Day Cannot Get Any Worse
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Mickie James and Jeff Hardy are having a very bad day...friendship


This is just a one shot. I don't own anyone in the WWE, I just own the plot. Mickie James and Jeff Hardy friendship could be seen as something more.

**This Day Cannot Get Any Worse**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Mickie James, former three time Women's Champion, was having a horrible day. First, she was signing autographs after the show they just did when ten thirteen year old boys began hitting on her. Then their mothers came over and started yelling at _**her**_. After she got out of that situation, she wanted to spend the rest of the evening with her fiancé Kenny. However he blew her off to spend the evening with some other Superstars (MVP, Morrison and Miz) at a bar. Next she decided to see if Torrie Wilson, Michelle McCool, and Lillian Garcia were doing anything. Torrie was helping Michelle get ready for a date with Chuck Palumbo, which Mickie did not want to listen to them giggle over Chuck. And Lillian was preoccupied with some business dealing with her album. Finally she gave up since she had a headache and was tired. She went to the hotel to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry Miss James but we have no room under your name," said the receptionist. Mickie had to control herself from screaming at the lady.

"Do you have any rooms available then," asked Mickie.

"No, I'm sorry," said the receptionist. Thus Mickie had no hotel room, a headache and tired. She then had to figure out where she was going to stay for the night. She went out to find another hotel. Suddenly she remembered that she has no idea where her luggage is located. This was just not her day. And then she bumped into someone.

Jeff Hardy, current Inter-Continental Champion and a multiple tag team champion, was having a horrible day. First he messed up a move in one of his matches and had to hear three McMahons yell at him. It was not his fault that he slipped—again. Then he was supposed to go have dinner with his big brother Matt, Randy Orton and CM Punk. Apparently Randy's wife wanted to keep him on the phone for hours, Punk was sleeping, with a pineapple in his hand for only God knows what reason, and he could not find his brother. He then ran into Undertaker and Kane (Mark and Glenn). It was not the best time to run into them. Kane was being held back by 'Taker from flying back to his home because one of his step daughters had a date. After helping Mark convince Glenn that she will be fine, Jeff decided that he better just go to his hotel room and sleep. Of course then someone ran straight into him. Luckily, it was only Mickie that bumped into him.

"Sorry Jeff," said Mickie, sighing.

"No problem," said Jeff, in his southern drawl. "I thought you were going out with Kenny tonight."

"He blew me off to be with the guys," said Mickie.

"Was MVP part of the guys," asked Jeff, suddenly.

"Yeah," answered Mickie, slowly.

"I'm going to kill him, he probably dragged Matt along," seethed Jeff.

Mickie sighed, "Well, I'll be going off to find a hotel. I'll see you later then, Jeff."

"Hey didn't you book a room at that hotel," said Jeff. He figured that because most of the roster was staying at this hotel.

"I thought I did," said Mickie. "But I guess the transaction did not go through for once."

"And can't Kenny let you stay with him," asked Jeff.

"He and MVP are sharing a room at a hotel ten blocks from here," said Mickie. "And I really don't want to be near MVP."

"Well, you'll never find a room this time a night," said Jeff. "You can stay in my room. I can't let you go wandering for a place to stay."

"Thanks Jeff that is so sweet of you," said Mickie.

"Of course, I think both of us had a pretty bad day," said Jeff, walking along side Mickie back into the hotel.

"Oh yeah you messed up a move. Are you alright," asked Mickie.

"Fine, except Vince, Shane, and Stephanie all chewed my head off," snorted Jeff. Mickie nodded sympathetically. The McMahons always wanted the show to go smoothly. It is always noticeable when someone messes up, which is why they yell at the wrestlers until they are blue in the face. But poor Jeff has the most missed moves, which anger the McMahons.

Thus Mickie found herself in Jeff's room a few minutes later.

"You can get the bed," said Jeff. "Are you hungry, because I'm ordering food service, my treat?"

"Your treat, deal," said Mickie. Then after they ate some dinner, Jeff put on television. Soon both of them fell asleep on the couch with a Naruto marathon on. Meanwhile downstairs, Triple H was trying to understand why his wife, Stephanie McMahon, was talking a mile a minute.

"Steph, calm down and tell me slowly," said Hunter.

"I saw Mickie and Jeff go to his hotel room together," said Stephanie.

"And," asked Hunter, wondering why this was important.

"I'm putting them in a storyline together," said Stephanie, taking out her cell to call the writers. Hunter stopped her.

"Don't cause any problems with Kenny and Mickie okay," said Hunter.

"I'm not," said Stephanie, innocently. Triple H thought that maybe he should warn Jeff and Mickie. Everyone knows that Mickie James is honest to God in love with Kenny, one wonders why though, and Jeff Hardy is not looking for anyone. Plus Jeff isn't the type of guy to go and steal another guy's girl. Tomorrow the Game thinks all hell is going to break loose and he may just be right.

"Okay everyone this week's storylines are ready," said Mr. McMahon, to his wrestlers at the stadium where they are to perform that night. The writers were handing the copies of the storylines for that week to the wrestlers. While everyone was looking through the papers, John Cena walked in. They were in Florida where he had rehab so he came to see everyone.

"Ooh, this week's storylines," said John, stealing the copy from Randy Orton. Suddenly the air began to feel tense.

"WHAT IS THIS CRAP," asked Kenny to one of the writers.

"I was told to write that," said the writer, calmly. The writers were usually yelled at by some wrestlers if they did not like that week's storyline. Mostly it was by MVP, Morrison, Miz and Kenny.

"Stephanie, you can't put Mickie and Hardy together," said Kenny, whining. Stephanie was just ignoring him.

"It doesn't mean anything," said Jeff. "You and Mickie are still getting married, so no biggie. Plus you have a storyline with Victoria." While Kenny was bitching at Jeff, Victoria had to put her two cents in.

"Yeah when is that ending," said Victoria. It was her turn to whine. Mickie read over the section with Jeff and her in it. The story is not so bad. Triple H was waiting for something else to happen and Stephanie just happen to spill the beans that she saw Jeff and Mickie go into his hotel room together.

"Explain now." Everyone froze at the sound of Kenny's voice, he was beyond livid. His glare was directed on Jeff and Mickie. John Cena decided to slip out, along with Triple H, Mr. McMahon, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, and Chris Jericho. Matt just sighed and wanted to come to the defense of his little brother but Jeff needed to get out of this himself. All the Divas were all ears.

"Kenny, my reservation for my room didn't show up. I was going to go to another place but Jeff offered to share his room with me. He was on the couch and I had the bed," said Mickie.

"You could have come to my room," said Kenny.

"Bro you know Mickie and I do not like being in the same room together," said MVP, actually helping for a change. "And she's nice enough not to kick me out of my room, she could have but didn't."

"I was just being polite. You don't want your fiancée to wander the streets at night," said Jeff.

"Fine, fine," said Kenny. "Sorry I freaked out on you two."

"No problem man," said Jeff. "I would have done the same thing in your position."

"It's okay," said Mickie. The Divas 'awed' and the wrestlers that left magically came back. So Matt started to talk to Jeff, while Mickie talked to Kenny. But in the back of their minds, Jeff and Mickie wondered if people thought that they be good together.

End.


End file.
